


This Magic Is No Trick

by Amugon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b is ignored quite a bit, BAMF Stiles, Comforting Derek, F/M, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Sexually confused Stiles, Supernatural Creatures, but there's still Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amugon/pseuds/Amugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never really thought he was anything special. Deaton greatly contradicts that by giving him a spell book and telling him to try his hand at magic. He didn't think magic would come to him and he also didn't think it would be hard. Oh and he never thought his own mind would fantasize about Derek Hale. *Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened in an instant. It was so fast Stiles wouldn't believe it had ever happened if didn't ruin his hoodie. He did everything Deaton told him to and somehow probably messed up. It's not like he could ask someone if he did it properly. He's the only known magi in Beacon Hills (even then only Deaton knows). Deaton, never to have experienced magic, just told Stiles to read spells out from a book and go from there. By doing so Stiles managed to burn his favorite hoodie to ashes. He should have really expected it since one of the words was ignis. And he really should have thought this out even more. It's morning right before school and he really wanted to wear his hoodie. Stiles let out a sigh before he slipped on a green long sleeve. He checked his phone making sure it's charged before digging his keys out of a pile on his dresser. He was just going to have to go a few days without the beloved hoodie. 

 

Times like these are when Stiles begins to wish he didn't have almost every class with Scott 'I'm in love forever' McCall. He's been nonstop talking about a recent date he had with Kira. Stiles was growing more annoyed with each passing word, but he did his best not to show it. It's not that he's angry at the fact he'll most likely never date anyone anytime soon, it's the fact Scott can't seem to talk about anything else. Just when he thought his own brain was going to kill him Isaac, his savior, popped into the conversation. "Are we still on for GTA tonight?" Isaac asked Stiles. They were on much friendlier terms now. Stiles understood Isaac did a few bad things to fit in somehow, but Scott had set him straight and he's not that bad to hang out with.  
"Yeah. I'll be on late I have to pop into Deaton's before I get home," Stiles knew not to lie. The werewolves could sense when he does and that makes things worse.  
"Why are you going to Deaton's?" Scott asked. He doesn't have to work today and is probably just going to hang out with Kira as soon as school ends.  
"Another animal attack," it wasn't a lie, it was only half of the full story, "Dad got called about it last night and I wasn't able to check out. I'm sure Deaton knows about it." Scott merely shook his head and turned around to face the board when their teacher finally walked in.  _Bless this teacher_ Stiles thought.   
  
  
When Stiles entered Deaton's clinic he saw the eaten, or devoured, remains of a late night jogger. Seriously who even decides to go jogging late at night? That's just saying  _ooh look hot piece of healthy flesh come fucking eat me_. Oh and he was also greeted by the sight of Derek 'werewolf Batman' Hale. Stiles only simply wanted answers to his questions about magic and learn what decided to make a jogger a snack, but life has plenty of other plans for him. "So, uh..." Stiles started as he approached the body to get a closer look at the destroyed flesh.  
"Rugaru," Deaton said before the question even left Stiles' mouth. He has the slightest knowledge of what a rugaru is from his avid TV watching, but that info isn't too reliable when applied to the real world. "The one we're dealing with must be new. It should be easy to find since it won't look human," Stiles praised himself inwardly for remembering a rugaru won't be able to revert back to its normal form.   
"Stiles, since you're here already you can make sure the rest of the pack joins us," Derek said. Stiles very much rather not have the whole pack at the clinic when he was trying to solve his whole _I'm a fucking wizard_ issue. He quickly sent multiple messages to everyone in the pack just saying "Pack meet. Deaton's." He didn't really have to elaborate since Deaton was going to tell them the situation once they got here. He sighed and looked at Deaton.  
"Can we talk about the thing?" thing being his awesome uncontrollable magic powers. He wasn't going to say that because he does't want anyone in the pack knowing just yet. His luck they'll all do the crazy "We're just trying to help" thing which ultimately fails. Deaton led Stiles away from Derek who withdrew from the room mentally anyways.   
"Did you try a spell?" Deaton asked.  
"Yeah..." Stiles was debating whether he should admit he screwed up or say that he made a nice little fire and roasted marshmallows. The second was an obvious lie, but is for entertainment means and made him snort, "I turned my favorite hoodie to ashes. Besides that I can cast spells."  
"I knew magic flows through your blood," Deaton said, his voice said he was glad Stiles has magic, "Keep practicing and soon you'll be stronger than a werewolf, by magic of course." That's when Isaac finally decided to pop in and had probably been listening in while Derek just brooded silently to himself. Isaac gave Stiles a questioning look, but covered his nose when the smell of the body obviously hit his nose.   
"What did that?" Isaac asked looking at Deaton.  
"A rugaru." Deaton replied, not indulging Isaac with an explanation which is being saved for the whole pack. Isaac didn't even bother to ask about details and just stared at Stiles while they waited on the pack.

 

 

It's not really an understatement if Stiles said it took the entire pack forever to finally decide to show up at the clinic just hear the only way to kill a rugaru is by fire. Stiles could have just went on what he already knew to kill one because television rugarus aren't too different from real ones. The only problem with killing it on his own is he has no control over his magic and the monster is physically better than him. Most of the pack quickly left the clinic because they didn't want to be there in the first place because they have supposed better things to do than protecting the wonderful town they live in. Only four people remained in the clinic. Deaton, Derek, Isaac, and of course Stiles. They just stayed silent for a little ignoring the fact that the pack rarely cared anymore. "So, Stiles. Magic huh?" Isaac asked breaking the silence. Stiles' eyes went wide. Isaac could have picked a time when it was just the two of them. No Derek. But no something in his life hates him. Derek's eyes met Stiles' with a questioning gaze.  
"Yeah, magic..." Stiles rubbed his neck and looked down to avoid Derek's eyes, "I can cast a spell." Isaac stifled a laugh, but Stiles could tell when someone was amused," Hey I just recently learned that I'm teenage Gandalf."  
"So what is the spell you can cast?" Isaac asked actually rather intrigued.  
"A fire spell. I don't have it under control just yet," Stiles' mind decided to flip back to this morning's incident and he frowned.  
"Gets some practice. It'll be useful," Derek said from his spot on the wall. Stiles turned his immediate attention to him and smiled. Being a magi won't be so bad if becomes someone who can protect himself to Derek's eyes. And Jesus did Stiles' mind take a walk when he looked at Derek. He quickly stuffed the thoughts down and realigned his mind.  
"I'll try my best to perfect it," Stiles replied in a confident voice that went against his recent thoughts of Derek, "Isaac you want a ride home?"  
"Yeah. That's better than walking," Isaac replied and Stiles was glad he said yes because he really doesn't want him walking if a man eating rugaru is out there trying to have the feast of it's soon to be short lived life.

 

 

Stiles managed to melt only 7 out of 10 candles. It was great if he can say so himself and it's definitely better than burning his wardrobe. He was so focused on perfectly casting the spell that he didn't notice it was past 2 a.m. He also almost didn't notice the werewolf that decided to enter his room. "You should lock your window," well that's rather obvious and doesn't help Stiles when he has to get up in the middle of the night to let a stalkerish wolf in. A sigh leaves his mouth and he watches said werewolf lock his window.   
"Derek, dude, you don't have to lock it if you're going to leave through it," Stiles said honestly confused why Derek would lock his window he was just going to jump right of soon.  
"There is a possibility I might not be leaving soon." Great Stiles thought. A creepy, but attractive, werewolf watching him sleep. And his mind took another walk. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out clothes to ignore his own fantasizing thoughts.  
"I really doubt a man eating monster is going to personally pick me out of everyone to eat," he quickly changed his clothes for fear that if he wasn't fast enough his thoughts were going to go wild again.  
"There's a chance," Derek paused, "and I had to make sure you didn't burn your house down." Wow that's a lot of faith.  
"You know if you wanted to stalk me you could have just asked," Stiles said and he heard a chuckle from Derek. He turned off his light and quickly flopped into bed making himself comfortable. After a few minutes an unexpected weight slipped into his bed and put it's arms around him. He let out a squished kitten sound, but he found it rather comforting and doesn't want it to end. Before he could even begin questioning his sexuality again sleep washed over him quickly for the first time in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles tried get up, but was pinned to his bed by arms around him. He sighed remembering a werewolf went to sleep with him. It would have been bad if his dad decided to check on him anytime he was asleep. Stiles turned his head and looked at Derek. He's still fast asleep. Stiles couldn't help but stare at a calm sleeping Derek. His stomach growled and he groaned. He would need a spell that either wakes werewolves up or makes food that can be eaten in bed. Stiles thrashed trying to get out of Derek's grip and managed to wake the wolf. Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. "Dude, why didn't you leave last night?" Stiles asked.   
"I got distracted," Derek replied. Stiles quickly turned over and hid his face. He couldn't take it and never expected that an attractive man would find him the never will be popular nerd attractive.   
"You do remember that my dad is the sheriff?" Stiles asked.  
"Hard to forget." Stiles swore Derek got closer. Oh yeah he definitely got closer. Stiles flailed and fell out his bed and quickly got up. He felt his face grow increasingly hot.  
"I'm going to make myself breakfast. You can either go or stay," part of Stiles wants Derek to stay, but the other part wants him to leave so he can forget that he fell asleep with a hot ass werewolf. He wants to ignore the fact that Derek obviously like likes him. Derek got up and put his jacket and shoes back on. Stiles gave him a nod and went downstairs to make a small breakfast.

 

It was becoming easier now. All the candles lit on one try and there wasn't a casualty. Stiles mentally gave himself a high five. He blew out the candles and put them away. He's pretty sure he's got the spell down with lighting candles. The problem that arises is setting a rugaru ablaze. He couldn't really practice setting living humanoid things on fire because that's sadly illegal. He grabbed his book and flipped to a random spell. A great sounding random spell. The power to freeze things. He could use it on Scott when he begins to endlessly ramble about his perfect love life. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. Bananas are 100% great for freezing and throwing at friends. They'll never suspect a frozen banana. He tried the spell and frost left his hand. The banana remained thaw. He tried once again and the frost got further, but not far enough. He really isn't as enthusiastic as he should be for the spell. As he said the spell a third time he thought about all the pain he could cause with a frozen banana. This time the banana actually froze and Stiles jumped up and did a silent cheer. He tried to pick up the fruit, but it was colder than the hottest fire in hell and made his fingers feel like millions of tiny needles were pricking into them. He had to rethink throwing the fruit at Isaac or someone. He also didn't want to leave it there for someone to accidentally touch so he cast the fire spell on it. The fire spell not being so strong when he used it to light the candles turned the banana from Antarctica at it's worst to the Sahara Desert. He was now internally screaming at magic and its mechanics. It didn't seem this hard until now. At least now his fire would definitely kill the rugaru if he can hit it. He looked at the clock on the stove. Three hours passed so fast. He tried to think of something to do, but he really has nothing to do. He looked at his phone and picked out who he can hang out with. Scott is probably out with Kira. Derek would be awkward considering... Isaac though. He and Isaac are on good ground now. He sent a quick text asking if he wanted to see a new movie that just came out. The reply was quick and Stiles went to get his keys. 

 

Stiles met Isaac directly in front of the theater. It wasn't full of people because movies somehow aren't important on Sundays. They both went in and bought their tickets. It was easy choosing a seat in the empty theater. "So, Divergent?" Isaac asked when they were seated with their sodas.  
"I read all the books and haven't actually found the time to watch the movie. I'm sure we'll love it," Stiles said. He's read the books a couple thousand times and was hyped when he found out it was getting a movie. He was never going to admit being a fanboy who freaked out about things he loves to Isaac. He likes being known as the mildly strange human in the pack. After 140 glorious minutes the movie ended.   
"Thanks for not spoiling the movie for me," Isaac said as they walked out the theater.  
"Yeah it took a lot of self control not to point out stuff." It truly does take a lot of self control. There were missing parts and characters in the movie, but it was still enjoyable. "Wanna see something cool?" Stiles asked once they were outside.  
"Sure."

 

"I dare you to touch it," Stiles said and nodded to the newly frozen banana. He just wants to see someone else suffer the pain of touching a magically frozen banana and Isaac is the perfect candidate. Isaac gave Stiles a weird look and slowly reached his hand out to the fruit. He let out a yelp as soon as he touched it and rubbed his hand. Stiles covered his mouth trying not to laugh at his own trick.  
"Why does it feel like that?" Isaac asked still trying to sooth his hand. It appears that even werewolf healing can't get rid of the pain the fruit will cause.  
"The magic is so potent it makes bananas Antarctica."  
"You could sell those."  
"To whom? Doctor Doom? He seems like the only who would buy frozen bananas of doom," Stiles joked and Isaac gave him a look that screamed he was calling Stiles a weirdo in his head, "Watch when I try to unfreeze the banana." He said the words to the fire spell and felt the heat leave through his hand. The banana didn't necessarily turn to ashes. It was strange, really strange. The banana managed to get on the ceiling and catch fire there. "What!" Stiles yelled out waving his arms at the burning fruit. Magic was so confusing him now.   
"So... This happen often?" Isaac asked looking away from the scene.  
"No, this is the first," Stiles replied and he grabbed the broom. He had to try to get the banana down before his dad got home and he's sure it won't fall on it's own after burning to a crisp. He brushed the broom over to the banana and the fire went out and the banana fell onto Isaac covering him in its ash. Stiles looked over at Isaac innocently and held his laugh in. Isaac tried brushing off all the ash, but some of it got in his hair and wouldn't come out.   
"Any idea why your magic is acting like this?" Isaac asked.  
"No actually. I'm just hoping it goes back to normal tomorrow," Stiles replied. He wasn't trying anything to make his magic crazy and he only had a tiny idea why it is acting up so much today.  
"If it doesn't you should ask Deaton." Stiles nodded to show agreement. It's only logical to ask Deaton about supernatural things because without Deaton they'd all be dead in a ditch because of supernatural things. "I'm going to go ahead and head home. Thanks for inviting me to watch a movie," Isaac said and walked into the living room to grab his coat.   
"Yeah you're welcome. See you later I guess." Stiles said and watched as Isaac walked out the door. He gave out a sigh. Nothing to do once again. He went up stairs to his room and started up his computer. He had recently purchased a game from steam. A weird game. Said game is Goat Simulator and he found himself enjoying it. He started up the game and hours of the day slowly went by.

 

He was about to get in bed. A knock on his window kept him from getting in bed. He went over and unlocked it for Derek and watched as he climbed in. "You can't sleep here tonight,"  _even if you're the hottest thing on Earth_ remained unspoken. Stiles' dad came home earlier for dinner and he didn't need to catch Stiles sleeping in bed with someone. Especially if that someone was once in the station.  
"Didn't really plan on it," Derek replied. Stiles slid into his bed and laid in the middle with his arms spread so an unwelcome visitor can't slide in next to him. He had his eyes closed for a long time, but he didn't fall asleep until he heard Derek finally leave his room. He would have loved sleeping with him, but he doesn't need that. Not now. Not with it making his magic crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates for this have no set days because I have ideas for it that come at random times. Also comments are loved. Oh and refrain from murdering me.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of decayed flesh grew worse the further Stiles walked. The rugaru is close. He and Lydia are behind the pack, but the pack is waiting to engage combat with the monster. Sure claws can do damage, but that won't kill it. Only fire can. That's where Stiles came in. He lied and said he made a petrol bomb. He saw no sense in doing so when he's already learned an awesome fire spell and by casting it on the rugaru he won't have to worry about telling the rest of the pack later. It would be a win for him. And then something decided to happen. Fast. Stiles could here Derek yell Erica's name and what followed was a scream. He took off running to the direction of the scream. Erica had probably walked into the monster's smelling range, luckily Derek was close enough before it could really tear her up. "Stiles!" Derek called his name and pulled his attention over. Stiles can tell that both Derek and the rugaru are evenly matched in strength, but not speed. If he didn't cast the spell properly right now the rugaru will gain advantage. He did his best to keep his hands aimed at the rugaru as he cast the spell. The flames passed from his hands to the air between him and the monster and Derek jumped back before the fire caught him too. The flames grew larger than Stiles thought they would and his jaw dropped in awe. And then he remembered Erica being injured and rushed over to her, "You okay?" he asked. She gave him a bewildered look.  
"Yeah, my wounds healing," she replied and looked him over registering where the fire came from, "So, are you going to explain that?"  
"Of course. Later though with the rest of the pack. C'mon let's get you up," he said and helped Erica to her feet. Derek looked over to them and asked if Erica was okay and she nodded. The rest of the pack finally decided to show up after all the fun. They looked around for the rugaru's body, but failed since the dark ash blends perfectly in with the night.   
"Great job Stiles," Scott said and clapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Maybe he won't get to tell him about his abilities yet. It's late, his dad will be home soon, and he still has a paper to write for tomorrow.   
"Yeah, fire was really effective," Stiles joked. He looked back at Erica and asked if she's okay again, he'd hate to leave if she isn't really even with werewolf healing. "I have to beat my dad home," Stiles said to the gathered group.  
"You're not walking back alone," Derek interjected.  _Sleep with a man once and they instantly become protective_ Stiles thought.   
"Fine," he sighed and began to walk back to the road with Derek right next to him. Every so often he looked at Derek, not too often because that would be creepy and Stiles doesn't want to be a creep. But then again Derek is a bit more of a creep than him lately. Werewolf or not entering a home through a window and falling asleep with a teenager is illegal in California. When they reached Stiles' jeep he turned and looked at Derek. "Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you, Stiles," Derek replied and Stiles let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. He hates it when a subject is avoided.  
"I mean romantic feelings," Stiles said. Derek gave him a questioning look,"You fell asleep with your arms around me. And just because I'm not yet 18, which I will be soon, doesn't mean we can't cuddle or whatever couples do that's not-" Stiles was cut off by lips to his. It was soft and short. And he loved it.   
"You should head home," Derek said and ran off. Stiles threw his arms up and screamed internally. Who kisses someone and runs off? Oh wait, Derek Hale apparently does.

 

Stiles made it home right before his dad did and that was a relief. He hates lying to his dad about things that can kill him. Yes he knows about werewolves, but as of late he thinks Stiles just watches the wolves run around in the forest. That actually happens at times. His dad stopped by his door and knocked and Stiles just told him to come in. "Oh, schoolwork I see. Don't stay up to late finishing it," his dad said. Stiles removed the pen he was biting on from his mouth.  
"I won't," he replied and with that his dad said goodnight and left the room. The pen found its way back to Stiles' mouth as he brainstormed facts to put in his paper. Who even gave writing assignments for algebra? Demons, that's who. He'd have to ask Scott to check their teacher's scent tomorrow to make sure she's entirely human. He groaned and messed with his hair and put down random facts with snide comments. Writing about math is just ridiculous. By time he finished it was surprisingly only twelve. Deciding he wasn't going to get a late night visit he slid into bed and slipped into a quiet sleep.

 

Stiles was sitting next to Scott in their first period. He already turned in the stupid paper and is still curious if his teacher is human or not. "Hey Scott?" Scott lifted his head up and looked over to Stiles, "Does Ms. Monroe have a non human vibe to her scent?"  
"Uhh, no. Why?" Scott asked generally concerned on why his friend would ask that question.  
"I needed to know for science," Stiles replied and Scott shook his head in confusion. Stiles decided that Scott doesn't comprehend the fact that algebra is not to be turned into a writing assignment about six pages long. The hour went by fast because Ms. Monroe somehow got tangled up into a conversation with another teacher who stopped by. Some teachers just don't know how to stop talking, they see each other everyday except for the weekends. As he walked to his next class he looked out one of the hall windows and saw a dark figure. And that dark figure wasn't Derek, surprisingly. It shadowy and moved like smoke. He would have to wait until lunch to talk to Scott about it. 

 

He sat down at the table the pack claimed as theirs. He was there first, as always. He opened his bag of chips and began to munch away as he waited. Erica and Boyd soon arrived with their plastic trays of horrifying "food". He greeted them and continued eating his chips. "Did you see it?" Erica asked suddenly.   
"See what?" Stiles asked. They're in school there's so many things to see unless she meant...  
"Before I got lunch I saw some weird shadow outside," Erica said and Boyd gave a her a weird look with a slight roll of his eyes, "And I know I'm not just seeing things."  
"Yeah I saw it. You're not going crazy, Erica," Stiles said and he was about to go on, but the rest of the pack joining in interrupted him. He began to stuff his mouth with chips once again.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Scott asked when he was settled.  
"Stiles and I saw some weird shadow," Erica provided the answer seeing as Stiles stuffed his mouth.  
"I saw one too," Isaac added into the witness pot.  
"That settles it, we're definitely not seeing things. I'll check the bestiary and internet for this thing and hope it's not dangerous," everyone just agreed with Stiles. It was much easier to let him do most of the research anyways, he's much more interested in this stuff. It wasn't long before Stiles' bag of air was without chips and he began to engage in conversation with Isaac about his algebra class.  
"Since we're all here," Lydia spoke up grabbing everyone's attention, "We're all going to the carnival together." That's nice of Lydia making plans for everybody. Well Stiles doesn't plan on having any future plans anyways. "I'll text you all the time," she added before one of them asked. Maybe he could drag Derek with him. If not he'll at least have Isaac. They went to turn back to their previous conversations, but where cut off by the bell. Stiles sighed, he doesn't really want to go to chem, but it's required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age of consent in California is 18? What even? Where I live it's 16. I mean it's a good thing just weird since it's California. And don't judge me throwing in an algebra writing assignment, it happens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. Updates should go back to normal.

Stiles decided the carnival was a waste. He couldn't drag the sourwolf with him because Lydia wanted to go right after school ended. All the rides costed basically five dollars in tickets and he didn't think of taking much money with him. Isaac didn't even have a penny so Stiles circled the area of the carnival with him. It was their third time passing the fudge stall that Stiles decided he was done. "It's getting dark, we can't have any fun. I'm going home," Stiles blurted to Isaac. 

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Stiles never noticed when Isaac began calling the McCall's house home, but it doesn't matter as long as he sees it as home. "I don't think Scott is leaving anytime soon." Isaac was looking at the feris wheel which held Scott and Kira at the top.

"Of course," Stiles replied. He fished his keys from his pocket and began heading to his Jeep with Isaac. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw dark shadows moving, but he ignored them. They could be nothing. Then suddenly Isaac grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Did you see that?" Isaac asked looking around. Maybe it's some weird karma being handed to them. Although Stiles doesn't know why he has to suffer bad karma and Isaac doesn't deserve any bad things.

"Ignore them," Stiles said and continued walking with Isaac right next to him. The shadows still moved in the corner of his eyes. No faces. Just lanky bodies. They moved as if a strobe light were hitting them and their arms away from their bodies. Definitely not human.

* * *

 

The drive to Scott's house was calm. Too calm. Stiles was no longer seeing the shadows out the corner of his vision, but Isaac was still stressed about the shadows. He was looking out of the passenger's window and flinched at the darker trees. Stiles didn't think werewolves could still be afraid of things that looked at children from closets.

It was completely unexpected. The road was clear and in a second he hit one of the shadows and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. And Stiles may have screamed like a girl. He slammed on the brake and the jeep slammed to a stop. "I'm not getting out," Isaac said eyes slightly wide. Stiles doesn't blame him. They still know nothing of the strange cryptids. 

"Me either," Stiles replied and he put his foot back on the gas. He also didn't want to stay there and see what the shadows would do. They might end up being some seriously malicious spirits with his luck and decide to kill him.

He pulled into Scott's driveway and Isaac turned to him, "Are you going to be okay? You know with those shadows around." Isaac asked and Stiles isn't sure. That's not really something he wants Isaac to know.

"Yeah. I just won't stop and will immediately run inside," Stiles replied and Isaac snorted shaking his head. They said their byes and Stiles watched Isaac walk inside.

* * *

The drive home was perfect considering the circumstances. Stiles saw no shadows this time, but that was probably because a certain werewolf scared them. Said werewolf entered his room about the same time he did. It's almost becoming a usual thing. Maybe soon he'll be used to the expected uninvited visitor. "Great, I was just about to study some weird shadow creatures in the bestiary and now that you're here you can help," he said to Derek when he fully entered the room.

"Shadow creatures?" Derek inquired. Stiles had almost forgotten that Derek knew nothing of the shadows. 

"Yeah..." Stiles had to stop and think about how to explain the creatures. He doesn't have too much to go off of. "I guess they're like people, but shadows and scary. And most likely impossible to destroy." He hopes that's enough for Derek. There's a possibility he may know what they're up against. But then again nobody knew that Lydia is a banshee until they did their research. "So, any ideas as to what they are?"

"Not one." Derek replied flatly and he turned to look out the window. Stiles joined him in looking out the window. Not a single shadow. Maybe they decided to leave him alone for the night. "I'll stay the night in case." Derek said and Stiles isn't about to argue. Not because he likes having Derek sleeping next to him, but because he's honestly scared to know what the shadows can do.

"Make yourself at home," Stiles said and finally sat down at his desk to access the bestiary document on his computer. Derek sat on his bed and didn't seem to be in the helping mood. Stiles sighed, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

A few questions are on Stiles' mind. The questions mainly concern Derek. The man is laying next to him, arms tight around Stiles. "Derek?" he asked to make sure the wolfs awake.

"Yes?" he asked sleep in his voice. To be honest Stiles loves Derek's voice when it sounds tired.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Derek asked as if he didn't know what Stiles meant.

"Protecting me and also cuddling me. I really thought you were supposed to be the big bad wolf," Stiles teased.

"I thought you researched werewolves." Stiles was confused. He researched all he could about werewolves for Scott. Most of it proved invaluable, but he doesn't understand how anything wolfy applies to Derek snuggling him. "You're mine," Derek said into his neck and it sent a shiver down his body. Said shiver also went to his fingers which released blue sparks of light and made him squeak. He really didn't expect that for he only knows two spells. He decided it has to be a special one he doesn't need a spell for. "What was that?" Derek was laughing. Laughing at his squeak. 

"Nothing just a spark of light," Stiles said. He looked at his fingers and tried to get the light to surge through again, but failed miserably. He put his arms back at his side over Derek's hands which are now placed on his waist. There's no way he can say he hates this. He loves this.

* * *

It was a normal school day. Well not really. Stiles doesn't know what counts as normal anymore. A year ago he would have denied the existence of any cryptid, but now they all seem to be real even bigfoot. Anybody who denies bigfoot's existence obviously hasn't been to Beacon Hill's lumber farm.

Off track. He's with Isaac and Erica after school discussing the shadows. "So, there's like fifty billion different types?" Erica asked shocked by the forms they can come in. 

"About and they're all dangerous," Stiles replied. They were taking their time to get to Stiles' jeep so they can carry the conversation without annoying road bumps interrupting important parts. Seeing as the shadows mainly targeted them the most they needed to know more and stick together for protection. The protection for Stiles' sake. 

"Any clue why they're tormenting us?" Erica asked and Stiles hasn't gotten around to thinking that over.

"No, not real-"

"Guys." Isaac said pulling their attention to him. He wasn't looking at a particular spot. He didn't have to because they're surrounded. Not by the shadow people, but by shadow hounds. They all lost their calm. Out of all the shadow creatures the hounds were among the most dangerous for their speed and numbers. And it finally rose to Stiles' attention that nobody is ever around when supernatural crap decides to happen. 

"Run," Stiles whispered and the group took off towards his jeep and he knew the hounds were behind them. They were almost there and he felt a sharp ripping pain course through his back and he fell down. He quickly tried to get back up, but one of the hound got on top of him and he shielded his face. That was a smart move. The bright blue light from the other night surged through his fingers and made the hounds disperse into smoke. 

Stiles looked around and found Isaac unconscious on the ground with scratches all over, but couldn't find Erica. He got up, despite the pain coursing through his back, and rushed over to Isaac. Stiles slapped Isaac's face and that woke him up. "What happened?"

"I got rid of them with some weird hidden magic, but don't worry about that. Where's Erica?" Stiles is sure Isaac could hear the concern in his voice. Isaac only looked around like a lost puppy. Neither of them saw what happened to Erica and that left them to believe the worst. "The shadows..." Stiles trailed off. He doesn't have to finish because he knows Isaac understands. "C'mon we gotta tell the rest of the pack," Stiles said and he helped Isaac to his feet. 

Stiles really hates shadows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Follow me on tumblr http://newtomg.tumblr.com/


End file.
